Eunyul
He is skilled in short-range fights. When his killing ability increases, so does the damage to his body. He does not create long-range weapons, but he can throw the sword he creates which will have the power of a missile. |blog-source = 221077682331 |blog-title = 1 005 Eunyul }} Eunyul wears the Baekjeong Tal. He is the second Tal introduced into the series.TAL, Part 1 Season 1: 17 His real name is not known to many chachaoongs other than Imae. He encourages Mirinae to call him Yulee oppa; Choi (the Choraengi Tal) calls him Yul. His weapon of choice is a sword. Appearance Eunyul wears a full face mask of the butcher which also covers his hair with two long pieces of gold-trimmed black fabric. Unlike Imae, he does not mind showing his face and only wears his mask when on official business. Beneath the mask, Eunyul has white hair and blue-green eyes with long lashes. When dressed in street clothes, he favors black shirts and white pants, and is never seen in other colors. When acting as Tal, he sports a black military-like uniform with gold epaulets, a red sash around his waist, and white gloves. He usually wears his mask over his face, but will sometimes shift it to the top of his head. When he was younger, Eunyul wore his hair much longer. He dressed in a white hanbok and always wore his mask angled on the top of his head. At that time, the flowing black and gold tails that currently adorn his mask were not present. Personality For the most part, Eunyul is fairly laid back and apathetic. However, he is famous for his hot-headedness and temper during battles. He can be extremely brutal when attacking, especially when he does not see someone as a serious opponent. He has a deep respect for (and fear of) Imae, though probably because the Tal once beat him nearly to death. Nevertheless, he tends to follow Imae around and will generally do whatever he tells him to do. He has a soft spot for girls (who are not chachaoongs), and treats them very nicely. Lazy and a glutton, he is always hungry and can easily be bribed with food. Though he nearly always wears a serious expression, he has a playful, mischievous side and enjoys playing pranks on people by drawing on their faces while they sleep. Yu Jin (making another comment that hints that he knew Eunyul in the past) tells him that he has a long-time habit of avoiding people who make him feel uncomfortable.TAL, Part 1 Season 2: 37 Abilities Eunyul is an expert with any kind of blade from a sword to a kitchen knife, as one would expect of the Baekjeong (butcher) Tal. Not only is his fighting prowess well-known, he has also revealed being able to see exactly where to cut a victim in order to properly butcher him or her. He cannot turn off this sight, but simply sees it because it is there. This sight also extends to animals, being skilled at carving a chicken while preparing for dinner. Like all chachaoongs, his strength, endurance, and speed are far beyond normal humans, which makes his skill with blades even deadlier. He does not seem to possess a yongma. Relationships Yu Jin - After having tried to kill Jin at their first meeting, the two have forced an unlikely friendship. He behaves much like an older brother to Jin, often taking any opportunity to lightly bully or tease him. Imae - Only parts of their history is known but at some time in the past, Imae nearly beat Eunyul to death. This incident was what caused Eunyul, then known as the "hellion", to straighten up his behavior. Though he very much admires Imae, Eunyul is also terrified of ever getting on the other man's bad side again. Muyeong - Eunyul and Muyeong frequently butt heads and argue with one another over just about everything. Muyeong often complains about Eunyul's gluttonous behavior and they generally do not get along well. Gamunbi - Gamunbi mentored and took care of Eunyul to some degree as a child, and continued to intervene in his doings, and offer advice up to the point that Eunyul injured his face. He denies that they were friends to Cheoyong. Notes * His friends often refer to him as a glutton and use food to bribe him into doing what they want. * His taste palate is perfect (as tested by Yu Jin) and yet he seems capable of eating anything, no matter how disgusting. Plot History Eunyul is well known for his quick temper and reckless behavior. It was because of this that Imae decided to "rehabilitate" him by beating him nearly to death, a memory Eunyul often recalls with a sort of horrified delight. Saeha was the one who treated him and brought him back from the brink of death that that time. However, since then, Eunyul and Imae have been cordial. Eunyul also seems to know many other of the more important chachaoongs, as well as many of the lesser—this may be, in part, due to his work as a Tal. Although he appears to be in his late teens or early twenties, he is almost certainly far older. As a child, he was often mentored by Gamunbi, though he did not appreciate the elder chachaoong's attempts to offer him guidance. He gave Gamunbi a vertical wound on the right side of his face, when Gamunbi stepped into an attack meant for another man. Eunyul was angered by Gamunbi's insistence on protecting others, and this seems to have dampened their relationship. Part 1 Season 1 When he first appeared in the webtoon, he was being manipulated by a group of Bigak's subordinates to attack Yu Jin while they kept Imae distracted.TAL, Part 1 Season 1: 16 Though Jin did fight back,TAL, Part 1 Season 1: 19''TAL'', Part 1 Season 1: 20 he was initially no match for Eunyul until he briefly "awakened". Eunyul was shocked when Jin calls him by his real name, but he did not recognize the boy even in his awakened state.TAL, Part 1 Season 1: 21 After Imae interrupted their fight, Eunyul realized he was being manipulated and chose to stay at the house of the "Newbie King" along with Imae. Though he is blunt and often rude, he seems to have possibly come to consider Yu Jin and (maybe) even Muyeong as comrades and stays at their side willingly protecting them when needed. He was both disturbed and depressed after witnessing Gamunbi's suicide to the point that the change in his demeanor concerned his house mates. References